cosmicfandomcom-20200214-history
1.2: Carpe Diem
Sid lifts the red geometric welcome mat, to discover a single bronze key. It is old-fasioned, with a simple pattern of teeth. Sid also notices that the floor underneith the rug is free of dust. In fact, this entire room is impeccably clean. ___________________ "Well," Sid tells the group. "There's a key here. It looks kind of old and archaic yet in good condition, just like this room. I'll have to see if the door has a lock that it'll fit into. I'm not going to unlock it, though, until we get a majority vote" He walks over to the door, meticulously checking it for a lock.... _____________________ There is indeed a keyhole, and in the same style. It seems about the right size. _____________________ Sid puts the key in the hole, but is careful not to twist it. Just as quickly as he put it in, he pulls it back out. Somewhere in there is a potential joke about what the time when he finally loses his virginity will inevitably be like. "Well, the key seems to fit" he tells the group, putting the key in his left pocket and zipping the pocket up. He holds one item of power in each different pocket...the key in his left, the knife in his right. He really doesn't hope to use either anytime soon, but despite all the fear of going through the door he has, he'd rather it be the former than the latter. ___________________ Bruce quirks his eyebrow at Sid's taking of the door's key. Why does he want so much power over the group? Bruce thought. Sid reminded Bruce of his alien conspiracy nut of a friend Steve. He didn't really want to give an unexperienced teenager, who shared more in common with a person who believed that the American Government was run by alien reptiles, a position of power he probably couldn't handle well. When inexperianced recruits commanded teams, the team members tended to get hurt. Bruce was however willing to let Sid have his was at least temporarily. Although one thing did bother him. Bruce turned to Sid and asked "Six people out of eleven is majority support. How many more do you want to agree? Are we also counting the young one's vote?" Bruce gestured towards Tommy. ___________________ "Five people have voted in favor of going through so far" Sid insists. "Yourself, Nathan, Bryce, Fritz, and Ciaraen. Jade's position was a bit...ambiguous, and the others haven't spoken up yet. And, Tommy's a bit young to vote, but whether it's ten or eleven people, six is the majority vote" ______________________ Nathan is slightly irritated by Sid's actions, though he makes absolutely sure that he doesn't show this. For someone who was trying to force democratic trappings on the group, he was behaving remarkably autocratic. Bruce clearly wasn't impressed by the teenagers attitude, or unilateral actions. Again ironic considering what Sid was trying to push.... Sid was admittedly worrying him more and more. The kid had the look of a cornered animal that had just found a way to keep the wolves at bay. "Sid, mate, why don't you leave that key on the mat eh? If were going to be voting, I don't think anyone on any side should hold onto it, don't you?" Nathan considers that he may have some how offended Sid already, probably by 'taking Bruces side' on the issue of going through the door. "Come on mate, you can trust us. We're all in the same mess. No sense in lini each other up as the enemy."